In formulating asphalt compositions suitable for use in applications such as road paving, styrenic block copolymers that contain high diblock content are desirable for easy blending and low viscosity. Further, it is desirable for the resulting asphalt composition to have suitable viscosity stability. For manufacturing, styrenic block copolymers that contain high triblock content and are high in viscosity are desirable for easy finishing and handling.
There is a need for an improved polymer composition with a combination of high viscosity at manufacturing, finishing and handling conditions, low viscosity at asphalt blending conditions and suitable viscosity stability in asphalt compositions.